clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pool
:Were you looking for the Cave Mine or the Mountain Expedition Cave? The Cave (also referred as the Pool), is a secret area under the Snow Forts, Ice Rink/Soccer Pitch, and the Plaza. It can be accessed from the green door in the Boiler Room, the manhole in the Plaza, the Mine Tunnels, and the EPF Spy Phone. The Cave has a swimming pool in it, which was featured in the Penguin Games. Pins There has been a pin in this room 8 times. One time, a pin was on the lifeguard's chair. Another time, there was a Teddy Bear Pin and it was placed in the center of the pool. During the 2007 Halloween party, a Spider Pin would come down from the ceiling on a web. Another pin was an Aqua Grabber pin and it was above the lifeguard's chair. The fifth time, there was a Treble Clef Pin. The previous pin that was at the cave was a Dojo Lantern Pin. The Igloo Pin was found in the right window screen and then the Polar Paw Print Pin for the Great Snow Race. Trivia *Originally, there was a sign that said "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY." Then, at the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, a lifeguard chair was put there. When the party was over, the sign was removed, but the chair remained. *Fluffy The Fish and Crabs occasionally swim by. You can see them through the windows. *Using the manhole entrance from the Plaza, you get the Underground stamp. Parties *The 2007 Summer Kickoff Party resulted in a new lifeguard chair, sign. *The water in the pool was replaced with slime during the 2007, 2008 and 2009 Halloween Parties. *During the 2007 *During the Medieval Party, the Cave was transformed into a treasure hold full of gold coins which the dragon in the Mine was guarding. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, there was a demonstration about how the glass was broken in the 2007 Waddle On Water Party. In the background of the window, there were gears operating the device. *During the Penguin Games, in the swimming pool as one of the three tasks required to get a gold medal. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the cave had a giant carousel with fluffy, Mullet, and a white horse on it. *During the 2008 Halloween party, the water was once again replaced with slime. *During the 2008 Christmas Party, the cave appeared to be frozen, while the fish that usually swam by, floated by in ice cubes. *During the preparation of the Puffle Party, the Cave's swimming pool was drained and the lifeguard chair was removed. *During the 2009 Puffle Party, the pool was a skateboard park, and was the room for the Black Puffles' room. There was a button to open and close the window blind. When the blind was open, the Black Puffles would be normal, but when the blind was closed, the Black Puffles would be red and on fire. *During the Medieval Party 2009 it had mounds of gold and treasure. There was also a dungeon-type gate that was the entrance to the Knight's Quest. *The set-up for the Cave during Music Jam 2009 was exactly the same as Music Jam 2008. *It was the reason for Festival of Flight 2009, the glasses needed to be replaced, and the whole island was lifted into the air for replacing them and avoiding a flooding. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the water was yet again replaced with slime, and a candy was hid here. *During the April Fools' Party 2010 the windows were replaced by regular windows. *The Medieval Party 2010 was the same as the Medieval Party 2009, with the addition of Ye Knight's Quest 2. Gallery of the Cave Decorated for Parties Caveparty.jpg|The opening of the cave in the Cave Opening Party WPo4.jpg|Water Party 2007 File:Medieval Cave.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 WP011.jpg|Water Party 2008 Music Jam Cave Pool.PNG|Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpool.png|Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfaircave.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Cave.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Cave.png|Christmas Party 2008 File:Cave.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 AdventureCave.jpg|Cave during the Adventure Party 2009 File:Fof14.png|Festival of Flight 2009 medcave2010.jpg|Medieval Party 2010 pool.png|During the Celebration of Water 2010 SWF Objects *Cave *Medieval Party 2009 Cave See also *Cave (Mountain Expedition) Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Rooms